The Red Butler
by Nella Siphron
Summary: I admit I've been watching Black Butler again and it has helped birth this idea of a fanfic. It's set back in old England. Narella is a young girl who lost her father. Her mother and brother are missing. Now Garren murdered her butler and takes his place. He claims it was his job and he had no other choice. Who is the real bad guy? Who will protect Narella? AU idea
1. The First Night

Hello My dear readers. I needed a fresh project in my life right now to help reset my head so I brought out an idea from the dusty shelf and decided to breath life into it. Please enjoy and don't be afraid to share your response.

* * *

T'was a moonlit night in the cobblestone alley that the young silver haired servant met his reaper. The cloaked figure stood before him, gripping the knife with both ferocity and grace. His blonde mane was clean and smoothed against his head with only one stray strand. The glow from the servant's lantern creeped upon the stranger's face revealing a scar that crossed over his left eye.

"A good evening to you sir." The servant placed his gloved right hand over the satin jacket on his chest as he bowed. "Are you the one to steal my soul from me?"

"You know why I'm here?" The stranger's grim voice rumbled off of the brick buildings surrounding them.

"Of course sir. I knew who you were the moment I saw your scar and therefore knew what you came for. I was warned about the Scarred Lion who prowls the London streets at night as his jungle." The servant smiled. "I have heard of you, but I am not afraid."

"So you believe you can beat me?" The shadowed man responded not entirely surprised. He had faced others who thought they were better than him before.

"No. I do not plan to best you at your own skill and game. I merely accept it as the consequence to my actions." He carefully set the lantern on the stone path and began straightening his jacket and hair. "My only request is that you can accept the consequences for your own. You see my mistress will be most distressed about my absence. She has grown fond of me through our time together and even still I owe her a great debt. The poor girl has lost enough as it is and shouldn't lose more because of my crime."

"Then I shall find a way to repay her." The stranger truthfully swore as he walked closer to his target.

"That is very kind of you sir. Her name is Narella Litwin. You can find her in the gray mansion at the end of the eastern road. I pray this doesn't break her heart entirely." The servant stood straight with his arms at his sides. "Keep it quick and clean please. I should look handsome for my funeral; given that my mistress doesn't learn of my wrongdoings she'll surely give me a proper service."

"Of course." In one quick burst the blade slipped through the suit and into the servant's heart. As smooth and quickly as it went in, it slipped out, allowing a small stream of blood to roll down and stain the white cotton shirt. The servant slowly dropped to his knees.

"Thank you." His voice was quiet. After whispering his final words to the man who killed him, he let go and allowed his body to rest on the cold stone.

* * *

**_BANG!_**

The grand mahogany doors were thrown open as two guards, wearing basic leather armor, dragged the cloaked man into a sitting room. A young woman in a red dress jumped up from the chair she had been sitting in. She brushed her red long hair behind her ears.

"I have told you many times not to bother me so late! Have I not?! Yet here you are dragging strange men into my home at such an hour!" She yelled at guards, seemingly one in particular. Her tired and swollen amber eyes gave only a single glance to the hooded man.

"My Lady, I apologize for the intrusion but this man carried Sinley to the front doors and wouldn't explain himself unless he saw you." One guard spoke as he nearly ripped the stranger's hood from his head. The guard was taller and slightly older than the other. His hair was black and his eyes were a light green. His chest piece was decorated with a simple green leaf trim.

"I'm sure he was just bringing the man home from the tavern. You should be more than capable of offering a reward to him, or are you just so simple minded?" The woman gave a small smirk.

"Sinley is dead, My Lady." The guard's voice was stern. The woman lost her smile and became stiff. The room was silenced with the dark realization.

"He has been stabbed in the chest. We couldn't find any sign of life. Miss Mirielle is taking care of his body as we speak." His grip on the stranger's shoulders tightened. The lady wiped away a single tear and straightened her posture.

"Have you come to tell me what happened?" Her voice trembled slightly. The stranger didn't flinch or move in any way.

"I killed him." The stranger admitted as easy as it was for anyone to breathe. The guards behind him immediately drew their swords and pressed them into his spine and neck. The stranger didn't react towards the threat. He knew he could kill them before they would think to scratch him. The Lady quickly drew to anger and slapped the scarred man, earning the first surprised reaction from him in years.

"You must have lost all sense to come here and declare that!" She glared into his silver eyes as he stared back into hers. "You might as well explain your motive!"

"He was my target. Although, before he accepted his fate, he made it clear that he was worried about you. I promised that I would repay you for your loss. I came here to fulfill that very promise and then be on my way." He stood firm and emotionless again as the woman before him processed his response. After a short while she took a deep breath and stepped away from him.

"Then I have no choice but to accept. You will serve me in Sinley Youngmay's place until my twenty-first birthday." She cupped her hands together as she walked back to her chair. "Tobias and Kedrick, you are excused for the night."

"But My Lady-" Kedrick the green guard began to retort.

"I said you are excused. I can handle myself around him and there is no other threat and so no other reason for you to be here." The young woman turned to the guard and looked at him with stern eyes. "Now please refrain from angering me. I bid you a goodnight." The guards begrudgingly returned their swords to their sheaths and retired to their chambers.

"Now, whether you gather so much by now or not, my name is Narella Litwin; you may call me Mistress Litwin or the obvious 'my lady'. I am the daughter of the house; you will meet the Lord and Lady along with my young brother another time." Lady Litwin seemed too braced for an introduction even when addressing a murderer. "What is your name?"

"I am known as Garren, My Lady." He still refused to show any emotion but noticed that Narella was relaxing and breathing easier after explaining her name and house status.

"Follow me please. I will give you a quick tour of your stations and main chores." Narella left the room and showed him the kitchen, dining room, and cleaning closets. "You will be responsible for preparing lunch, tea, and dinner. Keep the kitchen stocked. You will also attend me during my lessons and visits away from the house. You will be responsible for greeting guests and keeping them happy and entertained. When you aren't required for any of the above you will clean each room and make sure everything is in its place."

Narella lead him up the stairs and pointed to three doors; a grand bedroom, a smaller bedroom, and an office.

"Under no circumstance, but from my direct command, will you enter any of these rooms. Understood?" Narella's fierce eyes glared into Garren's once again.

"Yes My Lady." He replied swift but clear. Only a slight curiosity grew inside but he knew the rooms must belong to her family and are personal.

"Good. Now if you head through the kitchen, the door in the back will lead you to the servant's quarters. Your room is the first on the right; do NOT touch the room on the left. Tomorrow I will take you to be fitted and given proper clothes for your new position. I bid you goodnight Garren." Narella bowed her head lightly towards him before she made her way down the hall and around the corner. Garren went back down the stairs and through to the kitchen. He opened the door Narella mentioned and saw a door to his right. The door to his left bore a metal label with 'Sinley Youngmay' carved into it.

**_That's why she doesn't wish me to enter._** Garren opened the door to his room and closed it softly behind him. Before him was a small and almost empty room. It was given a simple bed with white sheets, bed stand, candle, coat rack, wash basin, tiny closet, basic desk and chair, and a single small window. Garren sighed before taking off his black cloak and hanging it on the rack, revealing a gray vest and white buttoned shirt with long sleeves. He collapsed onto the bed combing over the events of that evening. **_I wasn't supposed to be caught up in servitude. I wonder what Donatello will think. I know Greyson will most certainly be upset with me. I'll have to handle it later._**

Garren soon fell asleep.


	2. The First Day

**As suggested I will post each character with their corresponding name as they are mentioned throughout the story.**

Garren-Giroro

Narella Litwin-Natsumi

Sinley Youngmay-Saburo

Kedrick-Keroro

The second guard-Tamama

Mirielle-Mois

Donatello-Dororo

Greyson-Garuru

**Anyone else mentioned is just a background character I threw together. Please review if this story had any impression for you or if there's something I need to fix. Thank you for reading. :)**

* * *

Kedrick drove as Garren sat beside him up front, with his new Mistress riding comfortably in the back. They were on their way to town to run a few errands. Their first stop was a tailor's. Kedrick watched the horses and carriage while Narella took Garren in for a fitting.

"Miss Litwin, how wonderful it is to see you again. I assume you've come to pick up your new dress?" A young man asked while he fidgeted with the lacings of a blue dress he was poorly adorning on a dress form.

"I have, but I also need a new closet of suits for my new butler here." Narella gestured to Garren who silently lumbered behind her.

"Oh, so I see. You're not replacing Mr. Youngmay are you?" The man pulled his fingers away from the figure he was wrestling and looked at her worried that what he feared was true.

"I am. Tragically he passed away last night and left us." Narella looked down at the floor restraining as much emotion as she could.

"I profusely apologize for your loss my dear lady. You're just barely holding together aren't you? Please sit down." He gestured for her to relax on the plush lounge chairs. "I'll fix up this young man for you right and quick."

Garren was shoved into a back room with satin curtains and a basic white and black striped wall paper. The young man pushed him on a wooden stool before running around and gathering pins and measuring tape. He then threw a dashing gray suit at Garren.

"Please take off your coat and change into this." The tailor spoke quickly and tapped his foot while he waited. Garren did as he was told and casually draped his personal clothes over a nearby chair. The suit was a bit of a tight fit, squeezing and pinching awkwardly. The tailor raised Garren's arms up and began fussing with the fabric, pinning here and there, measuring for any adjustments. "I have just the suits already made. They'll fit you perfectly. Now tell me about yourself."

"Why?" Garren asked confused with the tailor's request. It wasn't normal for people to want to know him. He watched the thin man sift through some other suits.

"You sir are going to be taking care of the sweetest girl in the world." The tailor stared straight at Garren with sharp and stern eyes. "No right person wants to see her in any trouble and yet she is deep in it. I want to know that you can protect her."

"What do you mean? What trouble?" Garren took the offensive to learn as much as he could. How could a tailor know so much?

"It's not my place to say." The tailor returned to the rack before him and pulled off two suits. He held each one up between Garren and himself, choosing which design was best. To Garren they were both the same shade of smoke black. The tailor shrugged his shoulders and folded both suits. "You can change back to your own clothes now."

Garren decided to withhold his questions for now and eagerly changed out of the tight suit. When he was done the tailor handed him his two suits bundled inside brown packaging paper. They returned to the main showroom where Narella stood up from her seat.

"All finished. I only have two suits for now but I can have more done by Monday, next week." The tailor gave a small smile.

"Thank you very much." Narella nodded her head and pulled out a small satin pouch.

"We can settle that later Miss. Litwin."

"You're very kind. Thank you again." Narella returned the pouch and smiled politely. She turned and left the shop with Garren behind her. They boarded the carriage once more and rode for a short while. "How strong are you Garren?"

"Why do you ask My lady?" Garren held the door open for her as she stepped out. Before she could answer a pale, older man walked out of the dark building before them.

"Good day Miss. Mirielle told me exactly what you needed and I have it inside." The man was grim but tried to keep a light mood. Garren could only guess what his profession was that kept him dark.

"Please show Garren. He'll carry it onto the carriage for me." Narella gestured to the blonde butler. Garren nodded to both before following the old man inside. The walls were almost as dark as night, just barely lit with stray candles. When his eyes adjusted he could see wooden boxes lining every wall. Some were fancier than others but they were all just as depressing to see.

**_Coffins. The old man's a funeral director._** Garren followed further through the shop. His eyes were suddenly caught on one corner of the store. The boxes were smaller and gentler in color. Not so many black or dark wooden. Garren snapped his eyes shut trying not to think about the children they were built for.

"It's back here my boy." The old man pointed to a jar door. Not far beyond it was a table, on top of which rested a brown coffin with a simple gold leaf border around the edges.

**_Must be for Youngmay. She wanted me specifically to carry his coffin. Makes sense actually, almost fitting. _**Beside the table stood a young man who looked shaken and scared. He wasn't quite skinny but didn't compare to Garren's large figure.

"D-do you need help? Bringing it out I mean?" His voice was as shaky as his composure.

"No thank you. I'll take it on myself." Garren's thundering voice almost knocked the poor boy onto the floor. Garren lifted the box onto his back. He grunted slightly, it was heavier than he thought it would be. He moved slowly through the door way, cautious not to let the box hit against anything. It was important for Narella and he owed her. He eventually made it outside and carefully placed it on the top of the carriage. He strapped it down by himself as Narella paid the old man.

"Thank you Miss." The man stated before heading back inside the black building.

"Kedrick please drive back home and carry on with the preparations. Garren and I will be there soon." Narella directed her guard.

"Will do. Be safe I don't trust him yet." Kedrick glared at Garren quickly before heading off.

"Don't mind him, he's an idiot but he just worries in his own way I think." Narella sighed as she turned to Garren.

"But he's right. Why should he trust me? You shouldn't even trust me." Garren spoke easily and didn't flinch but Narella almost seemed surprised and sad by his words.

"I have one more stop to make." Narella walked along as Garren followed close behind. It was a short walk until she entered an accessory shop. She gandered over gloves and picked out a simple pair with a silver trim on the cuff. The woman behind the counter bundled them up and waited. "What's your favorite color Garren?"

"Red. Why do you ask?" Garren asked again wondering why everyone wants to know more about him. He was only there to serve his task.

"May I see that one please?" Narella asked the woman as she pointed to something under the glass. She quickly turned around and began tying a red ribbon around Garren's neck under the collar of his white shirt. He blushed to her close proximity. Most people avoid getting so close to him. **_Why am I so nervous?_**

"Why are you giving me this?" Garren tried to kill the burning red in his cheeks.

"I know that there is an order to everything and you're just filling a butler role but I refuse to treat people differently just because they're a different class. I give everyone who works for me a gift and even you are no exception. There." After fussing and straightening, the bow was neat. She gave a small smile, a real one, before it vanished again. She paid the woman and handed the small package of gloves to Garren. "Time to return home."

They walked back to the mansion with little difficulty. Garren brewed a quick pot of tea as Narella sat in the back garden. Her eyes scanned the flowering bushes between the yard and the forest. Garren rubbed two fingers along the ribbon.

"Do you like it?" Narella asked without looking at him.

"I do, but I'm still confused. Why you gave it to me." Garren straightened up and refilled her cup. "You hate me for a good reason, but you're still kind enough to go to the lengths to buy proper servant attire and give me a room in your home. You buy me a gift to show you don't feel that you possess me or your other servants who actually have you love and respect. For all you know I could have infiltrated your home and gained your trust to murder everyone you care about."

"Because I lived last night." Narella answered easily. "You could have killed anyone while our guard was down but you didn't. You also didn't reject the dying wish of the man you killed and even carried his coffin by yourself. I do hate you but you're honorable. You haven't shown that you are here to hurt anyone in fact you seem to only want to help. So I trust you enough to treat you like a human and not the monster I instinctually want to see you as."

Garren could hear her voice strain as she went on. She turned to him and let her tears fall. Each one stained her cheeks as they crawled over her soft skin.

"He was more than a butler to me. He was so nice and he was poetic and he really cared about me. Why did you kill him?" her eyes were begging for anything that could remove the pain. Garren felt a sharp pressure in his chest. It was something he hadn't felt since his first kill. Seeing her so hurt made him choke with guilt.

"I-I'm sorry." He clenched his teeth.

"You're excused for the day. Please just leave me alone." Narella wiped her eyes and turned away. Garren set the pot down and silently walked back into the building. He didn't stop or think for anything until he closed the door to his room behind him. He leaned against the wood. **_Why am I sorry? I was supposed to kill the guy so why? I knew there were going to be people hurt by his loss so why?! WHY?! I thought I was over feeling guilty. I do what I do because it's the right thing, I shouldn't have to feel this way._**

**_But her eyes. The pain. _**Garren covered his eyes. For the first time in years he cried.


	3. Day 2

Pretty long chapter and it took a while to get it together. Hope it's of a good standard in just about every possible way.

Characters mentioned in this chap are:

Garren-Giroro

Narella-Natsumi

Kedrick-Keroro

Tobias-Tamama

Kaylin-Koyuki

Mirrielle-Mois

Sinley-Saburo

Felix-Fuyuki

~Enjoy~

* * *

Garren awoke the next day as birds sang outside his window. He sighed and climbed out of bed. His new suit fit better than the one in the shop. The red ribbon rested in his fingers as he looked down at it. _**She hates me, but when she tied it on she smiled.**_ Garren blushed at the memory of her tiny but beautiful smile. He shook his head slightly and tied the bow around his neck. He then combed his messy hair back.

Garren prepared a simple breakfast of eggs on toast with blueberry muffins and orange juice. As he served it to Narella, she spoke.

"I forgot to mention that I'm expecting a guest today. She'll arrive before noon." She kept her eyes to her food.

"Yes my lady." Garren acknowledged.

"Also I was wondering if you could play the piano. No one here can and it would mean a lot if you did." Narella still refused to look up but Garren could see she was a little embarrassed by something.

"I can actually." Garren replied again. Narella looked at him this time with relief and a smile.

"Then after breakfast I'll take you to the piano room." Narella started eating as Garren returned to the kitchen and had his own meal. After he cleared everything from the main dining table, Narella guided him upstairs to a marble white room. There were tall windows along the far wall. A black piano sat in the center of the room as the only furniture.

"This is my father's piano. That's him up there." Narella gestured to a large painting of a well-dressed man with red hair in a frayed mess. He had a caring smile with tired but happy eyes.

"It's a beautiful room." Garren was in awe at the smooth stone, but the scene he couldn't stop looking at was how the morning light bounced off the white walls and gave a glow around the girl in her cream colored dress.

"Thank you. My father believed that music sounds better off of the marble than any old wood or rock." Narella gazed at the walls before running her fingers over the keys.

"Where is he now? You make it sound as if he's far off." Garren questioned as he walked closer.

"He's passed. He hasn't been with us in years." Narella stiffened slightly before pointing to the music sheets. "This is the music I want you to play for me."

Garren silently approached the bench and read each note. He sat down and stretched his fingers. His eyes panned over the ivory slabs finding the main group he would need.

"You did say you could play right?" Narella asked unsure that he knew what he was doing.

"I can, it's just been a while." Garren soon found himself set and began to play the notes. Narella closed her eyes and listened. Soon she started to sing.

"Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita. Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo, hitotsu, futatsu to. Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao. Daichi ni taruru ikusen no, yume, yume." Garren found himself watching her more than the sheets before him. Her voice echoed elegantly and rang through his head. "Gin no hitomo no yuragu yoru ni. Umare ochita, kagayaku omae. Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga. Ikutsu, inori wo, tsuchi e kaeshitemo. Watashi wa inori, tsuzukeru, douka konoko ni ai wo. Tsunaida te ni kiss wo."

Narella looked out the windows to the sky and trees. She looked like she was going to cry again but held composure through the song. Garren listened to the words as they repeated in his mind.

"It's Asian isn't it?" Garren asked hoping to keep her from recalling a sad memory and making her cry.

"Yes, it's Japanese. My father traveled there once to find unique items for his business. He found this beautiful song that uses an English piano and brought it home for me." Narella closed her eyes. "It sparked a curiosity for Japanese culture. Their language and words are beautiful."

"My lady, Elsegood is here for her visit." A young maid had walked into the room unnoticed until now.

"I'll meet her in the garden today thank you." Narella nodded her head before turning to Garren. "Some tea and cakes please, and thank you. It means a lot to have someone play it again."

"Of course." Garren replied as he stood up, frantic to be polite. Narella left the room as Garren straightened the pages. He then threw together a sweet tea and tray of small cakes with whipped cream piped on top. He brought it outside and placed the silver tray on the table between the two girls. Both of which smiled brightly.

"Oh. This is him." Narella stood up from her chair and gestured to Garren as if he were on display. "This is Garren; Garren this is my friend Kaylin Elsegood."

Garren bowed but found Kaylin had jumped up and leaned close. She stared intently at his eyes. He started to feel uncomfortable but Narella motioned for him to wait. After a few moments Kaylin gave a bright smile.

"You have a great soul! You'll be a hero one day soon." Kaylin bounced back to an appropriate distance.

"Forgive me, but I'm far from anything that resembles a hero." Garren looked away.

"Whatever you did that makes you feel that way will be cleared by what you're going to do in the future. You have pure intentions and that's what matters." She smiled cheerfully and then turned to Narella. "I told there was nothing to worry about."

"I'm still unsettled for good reasons. Garren, Kaylin helps the church; truthfully she lives there. They believe she has a special gift or sense and she does. She can tell good people from bad; she won't be able to explain why they are or not but she knows. She goes around the surrounding towns through England to help people choose better actions in life or even change paths completely." Narella smiled proudly to her friend.

"I'm sure you have other things to discuss so please excuse me." Garren bowed again and then left back for the kitchen to clean up and start his chores around the mansion.

"He's very kind and I meant what I said." Kaylin sat back down and grabbed a cup of the delicious tea.

"I know you did. You never lie, I'm not even sure if you know how to." Narella took her own seat. "But it's no excuse."

"I hate to speak ill against those not around but I sensed something off about Sinley. He wasn't quite as clear as he used to be. I warned you that I was worried about him." Kaylin's smiled faded. She slowly lowered her cup back down.

"It's true you did, but I didn't see anything change. He was always the same to me." Narella picked up a cake to eat away her sorrow before she broke again.

"Maybe you cared about him too much to see it. You have relied on him more for the last two weeks." Kaylin felt terrible and wanted to do more. Narella was silent as her feelings curdled. When Kaylin couldn't take anymore she walked over and draped her arms around her friend as if she were holding a delicate crystal sculpture. Narella placed a hand on Kaylin's arm and slowly began to let her tears out.

* * *

Garren was preparing dinner when the two guards who dragged him through the mansion a few days before walked in. Kedrick slammed his hand down on the counter.

"So? What are your plans for staying here?" He stared his eyes at Garren as if he was to look down at him, but his effect was lost when he realized he was shorter than the guy. Garren was the one who looked down on him when he stopped chopping potatoes.

"What do you want?" His voice was coarse and uninterested. His silver eyes gave an almost menacing glare for being interrupted.

"Don't look at me like I'm the insect here!" Kedrick raised his voice. "You're the lowlife murderer."

"MMMhhhhmmmm!" The young knight with dark-blue leaf trimmed armor stood behind his leader. His angry eyes were the same shade of dark-blue. His hair was a different black than Kedrick's as it gave a blue hue when it angled under a certain light. His arms crossed over his chest.

"Why is Litwin allowing you to stay? Did you black mail her, did you threaten her?!" Kedrick thundered his questions, hoping to beat any good explanation out of the stranger.

"Have you forgotten that you were there when she decided to let me stay?" Garren became irritated but knew Kedrick was angry and confused. "She needed a replacement and it was your friend's dying wish that I came here and filled that order."

Kedrick and his young partner twitched. The head guard lowered his eyes to the floor.

"I would never have asked my killer to come near anyone I cared about; even if it was to make him pay for taking me away. Youngmay was different only because he cared about Litwin." Kedrick raised his eyes back up. "He wanted to be sure she had someone she could keep beside her at all times, someone to fall on when she couldn't stand on her own anymore. If you do anymore harm of any kind to her I swear I will cut you down myself."

Kedrick pulled out and showed off his blade. It looked almost new, like he hadn't fought anyone with it yet. Garren sighed.

"I only have the best intentions from here on out. I never meant to do any more damage; in fact I never even meant to stay. That said, next time you try to use your sword to threaten someone, make sure it looks like you've had actual experience using it." Garren pointed to the young metal in the guard's hand.

"I know how to use my sword!" Kedrick shouted defensively.

"I'm sure you do or Miss Litwin wouldn't have kept you around. But your blade looks too new to have hurt anyone. My brother taught me that any threat with a blade is more effective when the blade looks like it had been through a hundred battles." He pulled out a small knife and showed the used blade with stains and dents. "This is the only blade I allow to get into this condition because it sends the message when I need it to."

"Why are you teaching us to threaten better? We came at you offensively but you're unfazed." The young knight asked almost under his breath, nervous to make the now armed butler angry.

"I don't think I know your name." Garren replied.

"This is Tobias, I'm training him. He's young but very strong." Kedrick stood aside and let Tobias step forward.

"I don't hold anything against either of you. You're just ensuring that I won't hurt anyone else and keeping only the right people beside your mistress. I respect that and it's my responsibility now to keep Miss Litwin surrounded by those who know how to protect her. The better you are, the better you can serve her." Garren returned the knife to his pocket and crossed his arms. Kedrick looked at him still angry but not as intense as before.

"I hate you. You killed our friend but you make it hard to kill you or even to just throw you out." Kedrick clenched his jaws as his fists curled tighter.

"Then hit me." Garren uncrossed his arms and left him open. "If you need to vent then just hit me. I'll understand."

Kedrick and Tobias were surprised by his suggestion. Kedrick was the first to respond and punched Garren in the stomach. The butler didn't move or budge like he had been hit, until a few moments had passed. He coughed lightly.

"Good, you know where to punch someone to quickly gain the upper hand." Garren braced himself against the counter.

"I told you I know what I'm doing." Kedrick smugly replied. He hid his sore hand behind his back as he turned to his subordinate. "Let's go Tobias. I'm sure Mirielle has some delicious cookies for us."

"Hooray!" Tobias cheered as he followed.

Garren was left to finish and serve a meal to Narella. Kaylin had left back for the church so the young woman dined alone. Just as Garren was about to leave She stopped him again as she had during breakfast.

"Can you play it again?" Her voice was nearly soft but she couldn't hide how it scratched.

"Of course, my lady." Garren's voice was warm. It was kind and made Narella feel more at ease. Later that evening Garren went to the piano room and played the same song. This time though Narella didn't sing along. She silently stared out the windows as the sun set. The clear water of her lonely soul stained her cheeks yet again. Garren stopped playing when she released her sobs to echo through the room and collapsed to the floor on her knees. He rushed over and rested a hand on her shoulder gently.

"Litwin, why are you so alone?" Garren asked one of the questions he developed over the days. He kneeled before her. "You are a kind young woman with friends. You mentioned that I would meet your mother and brother soon but I have yet to see them. If they aren't here why would they leave you with only two guards, a maid, and a butler?"

"My home is empty because my mother and brother were stolen from me. I was out with Youngmay shopping for a special dress. My brother, Felix, was to be engaged to Misaki Nishizawa; she's the heir to a large company and fortune in Asia. Her father searched the entire world to find a guy worthy to be her groom and she fell for my brother. I needed a dress for a party to celebrate the union but when I came home;" Narella paused. She swallowed the lump in her throat and forced herself to continue. "Kedrick and Tobias were knocked out in the garden. They said that they were attacked by someone and they took my mother and brother through the woods. We searched forever but we couldn't find any evidence to lead us closer. I'm so alone without them; and so scared."

Garren felt his throat lock up. Like he had forgotten how to speak, but even if he did he wouldn't know what to tell her. He wanted to quash all of her problems below the deepest corpse and sins that rooted into the earth, but he was unarmed for this fight. Without commanding himself to do so; he pulled the frail girl closer and wrapped his arms firmly around her shoulders. Narella struggled weakly but he only tightened his grip. She then pressed her head into his chest and slid her arms around his back.

They sat on the floor silently as Narella wept. Garren allowed her to pull away when her sobs were quieted and her shivering had retreated. Narella wiped her sore eyes. She stood quickly and staggered before leaning on the piano and catching herself. She opened the door before turning to look at anything but Garren.

"The funereal is the day after tomorrow, Sunday. Goodnight." Narella didn't wait for a response and quickly scurried out of the room with her skirts twirling anxiously behind her. Garren was frozen right where his mistress had left him. He never did anything emotional like that in years. Again he reacted unusually for a strange girl. He pressed his hand over his eyes. _**I need to focus on something else. So her mother and brother are missing. Her father is passed but most likely for another reason so that fact is rendered useless. The tailor had mentioned that she was in trouble; maybe her family was attacked and are going to come back for her. Her strange friend is most likely insane but she said that I was needed here like it was the truest and most basic fact of the world. Somethings going on and I need to figure it out.**_

_**The sooner the better. I don't know if I'm comfortable with these reactions I keep having.**_ Garren took a deep breath and rose up from the cold floor. He straightened his clothes and swiftly strode through the halls to his private room. He forced himself to sleep before he could think about how the hug made him feel.


	4. Day 3

**characters mentioned in this chap are:**

Narella-Natsumi

Garren-Giroro

Mirielle-Mois

Sinley-Saburo

Kurt Schade-Kururu

Kedrick-Keroro

* * *

Garren awoke the next day almost forgetting his new found servitude. He ran his fingers through his yellow hair and sighed. He then washed and dressed in his second new suit. His second time blushing and fumbling his fingers as he tied the red ribbon around his neck.

He served oatmeal with fresh strawberries and milk. Narella ate quickly and stood from her seat before Garren could excuse himself for his own breakfast.

"I have a guest coming today. I want you to stand by the door until he arrives." Narella gave a stern glare before closing her eyes and turning her head up confidently. "I'll wait for him in the study."

Garren watched in surprise as she calmly walked out to the hall. This woman was different from the lonely and crying girl from the past two days. This was the woman he met on the first night; the one who dared to slap him after he admitted that he had no problem taking someone's life. After the shock wore away, Garren gave a small grin; baring his fangs. _**Good to know she's feeling better.**_ Part of him suddenly remembered the hug and wondered if that did the trick, in which case he was now thoroughly embarrassed.

When he gathered his composure again, he quickly cleaned and positioned himself professionally by the front door. Waiting for any sound of carriage or horses. After an hour Garren straightened his coat and cleared his throat. When three additional hours had passed Garren was impatient and ready to throw his knife at the guy that kept him waiting by the door whether he knew Garren was there or not. Finally there arose the sound of slow hooves upon the path.

Garren opened the doors to find an odd wooden carriage covered in even more peculiar items and metal rods. The butler was reluctant to get near but knowing that Narella had returned to the mood that will punish anything that doesn't obey, convinced him to get on with it. He opened the door and bowed to the passenger.

"So I see you're the replacement?" The voice was… different to say the least. It was as if the man hadn't quite finished developing his vocal cords leaving his voice cracking and scratchy. When Garren heard the man step out of the carriage, he straightened up and carefully closed the door behind the guest. The man before him was slightly shorter than him. He had long brown hair tied back loosely by a satin yellow ribbon. His clothes were expensive and hurt Garren's coin pouch just by looking at them. He looked up at the man's face and realized he had been giving him a glance over as well. "Huh, you're not much to look at are you? Tch, too rugged and scarred."

Garren was baffled by his statement. The guest pushed up his glasses, causing the sun to glare and preventing anyone from seeing his eyes. He quickly walked to the back of the cart and pulled off a small case.

"Bring the rest of these boxes inside." The guest pointed lazily to the cart and then walked inside the mansion. Garren silently followed his order and piled ten boxes in his arms. He had to be swift but careful as he followed the strange man down the hall. Soon they arrived to the study room Narella had been waiting in.

"Finally I- oh my." She gasped at the sight of Garren overwhelmed by the packages. "I see you were as considerate as ever to let my new butler carry every last little thing for you."

"You didn't expect me to change did you?" The guest laughed in a way Garren had never heard and it put him in the most uncomfortable feeling he could imagine. "Just set everything in the corner there."

The man pointed to the farthest corner from the door. Garren huffed as he followed the direction and carefully set the boxes in the designated space. Narella looked at him with empathy.

"Thank you Garren. Now I should introduce you to our guest." Narella gestured to the man who took the liberty to collapse onto a couch. He sat with a pompous feel but his posture was profoundly lethargic. "His name is Kurt Schade. He's, well loosely put as a friend of the family. He worked with my father and owns half of the business. He also tutors my brother and myself. He may seem off but he's highly intelligent."

Garren nodded his head to Kurt.

"Kurt, this is Garren he's replacing Sinley. Please excuse him if he doesn't act proper. He wasn't traditionally a butler." Narella explained Garren's position lightly.

"Your last one wasn't so proper either, but you didn't mention how this one looked so basic in your message." Kurt chuckled once more as Garren tensed at the insult. "What is your last name?"

"It's Kenward, sir." Garren replied. His reluctance to answer was profoundly overt.

"How fitting." Kurt looked away seemingly uninterested.

"Garren you are excused for now but I need you to go and help Mirielle finish lunch. Then you may start your chores for today." Narella relayed her instructions.

"Yes my lady." Garren gave her a polite bow and made his escape from Kurt.

"Come out with it already, what's your real opinion about him." Narella sat down on the opposite couch.

"He's different." Kurt was silent for a moment in thought before giving a slight chuckle. "His name means bold royal guard. Keep him close if you can, no matter what he did or will do to you."

"You make him sound so important. That's unlike you to give someone who murdered your apprentice such a glittering review." Narella bantered hoping to see more of his truest opinions.

"Tch, don't mix what I say for anything cordial. I'm only advising you with such things to keep your father from returning and haunting me with any of his ridiculous colloquialisms." Kurt was quick to remove any doubts that he was course and rude. "If we finish your lessons briskly, I can get along with something better for my time."

* * *

Garren entered the kitchen to find Mirielle stirring in a giant pot. The aroma was the second thing he noticed as soon as it slammed his senses. It was a strong essence of something spicy and yet sweet.

"Good morning Garren." Mirielle smiled a bright greeting. She continued to stir even as she moved her attention to the butler.

"What are you cooking that smells so strange? Also it's nearly noon." Garren walked closer and soon saw the slop of meat chunks and vegetables in a what looked like an eerie brown soup.

"It's curry." Mirielle replied happily. "It's Mr. Schade's favorite dish so I make it for him every time he visits."

"What's curry?" Garren looked quizzically to the girl.

"Here, taste it." Mirielle grabbed a spoon and ladled a bite out for him. He cautiously welcomed the sample and was surprised to find it rather savory, until the moment he swallowed as his mouth flared with a burning flavor. He frantically guzzled the nearest pitcher of water.

"I don't mean to insult you but that food is too spicy for safe consumption. Let alone an enjoyable meal." Garren gagged at the remaining spice in his throat.

"That's how Mr. Schade likes it." Mirielle giggled.

"How does Miss Litwin stand it?" Garren couldn't fathom how anyone handled the monstrous taste.

"I change the dish before I serve hers of course." Mirielle made it sound so obvious.

"Of course." Garren sighed.

"I'm almost done if you could set up the dishes and tableware for me?" Mirielle pleaded with an innocent look.

"I was sent to help so I will perform that simple task." Garren mumbled as he went long with the chore. It wasn't long before lunch was served, consumed, and the lesson continued. Garren followed Mirielle as she showed him how to clean certain things and what precisely to leave alone. "Are you always this, cheerful?"

"Just about." Mirielle opened the door to a pink bedroom. "I want to keep everyone happy and that usually starts with a smile and showing that I'm happy."

"Logically sound." Garren admitted as he looked around the room. "Whose room is this?"

"It's Narella's. I need to change the sheets which will be faster if we work together." Mirielle made quick work of removing the covers and sheets. Garren assumed his post on the other side of the bed. Mirielle tossed the fresh and fluffy fabrics up over the bed allowing it to unfold. Garren grabbed his side and began to tuck the ends under the mattress. The linens and quilts were easily set; but as Mirielle sent a pillow flying at Garren, he fumbled and fell to the floor. His hands reached out for stability and he brought down the bedside table with him and a blue box, which had been sitting nicely atop, clattered to the floor. Mirielle gasped and quickly ran to his aid. "Are you alright?!"

"I am not harmed." Garren brushed his coat and straightened his hair, at least as much as he could. He glanced at the opened box and anxiously picked it up before Narella could know. In his haste a single item fell from the box, it was a small pendant hanging from a satin cord. The pendant displayed the sun and moon as if one being. "What's this?"

"Oh, that's her special necklace." Mirielle answered. "She keeps it boxed away since he brother went missing."

"Why?" Garren carefully tucked it back into the box and then onto the table.

"He had a pin designed exactly the same. It was something that linked them together as siblings." Mirielle explained. Garren thought back to what he and his brother shared and understood a bit more how Narella could feel. To miss her brother so much she couldn't look at the charm that resembled their connection. "Come on we have other things to do than look at her things."

"Of course." Garren cleared his throat and followed that maid.

* * *

Garren lugged all of Kurt's boxes and parcels back to his carriage. The odd man waited by the door for Garren to finish strapping all of items down.

"If you're the idiot you appear to be I'll just let you know she needs help. You will need to be able to do more than attack a man in a dark alley to protect her." Kurt gave a strange smile.

"If you can explain what's happening around here please go on." Garren eagerly listened for more information.

"I can't tell you everything. What adventure would there be for you to have?" Kurt chuckled behind his hand. "I'll give you more when you deserve it. Show some initiative. I left her in the library."

Garren tried to withhold his retorts and anger. All he could do was stand still as Kurt was driven away. Kedrick walked behind Garren.

"Yes, that man is weird and very rude. You will adjust after some time." He spoke once without stopping and left Garren alone. Garren shook his head and made his way back inside and towards the library. He looked around the shelves and noticed this library was different from others he had seen. Of course he hadn't seen too many but enough to get the idea.

The room seemed to be split in two. One side was filled with mostly romance novels and organized the way a normal library would. The other seemed to have no organization and the titles suggested fictional stories of monsters and uncommon theories. Narella was standing on the half of the disorganized books holding an open book of mythical lake creatures.

"You have an... interesting library, my lady." Garren commented as he approached his Mistress.

"My brother and I shared it. He loved to read about strange things. I know it doesn't appear categorized but it is, by subjects and theories instead of title or author." Narella closed the book she held and sniffled. "I kind of hope that reading such strange things has made him less afraid of the world, but the rest of me is worried that his head is so full of false ideas that he won't know how to take care of himself or defend against the horrible people in the world. I'm sorry I keep crying but my life is far from stable as of late."

"Don't apologize." Garren spoke up. "I have a brother as well and I still can't imagine how real and distressing it feels to find them missing for any amount of time. In addition it seems that I have come and made things much worse for you."

"You had said it was your job." Narella thought back to the night he carried Sinley's corpse home. "Why exactly was it your job?"

"I'm not allowed to explain that." Garren answered as his voice became quiet. He didn't want to have her prying in where she shouldn't. "Only that it was my responsibility to do so."

"Why not?" Narella turned her brows down at him. She was determined. "You work for me now correct? I should know everything about my servants especially why they murder."

"It's... something I just... I can't tell you." Garren stiffened up. He looked into her eyes and knew that she wouldn't let up until she knew everything.

"Tell me Garren." Narella continued on. "What keeps you from telling me."

"My brother." Garren spit out a fake answer hoping it would quickly lead her off.

"Garren," Narella's voice softened. She now looked at him with worry. "Are you forced, to do things you know are wrong?"

"Please don't keep asking about it." Garren severely wanted to explain that he wasn't being forced but it looked like that was what could stray her away from the topic for now. Narella placed the book she had been holding onto the shelf and walked closer to Garren.

"Whenever you're ready to tell me everything, I'll listen." She started her way out of the room before pausing at the door. "And thank you, for listening to me and understanding."

Once Garren knew she was gone he picked up a book and pounded it against his forehead multiple times. _**Well I wasn't really lying. Greyson would have killed me if I told her. I have to see him as soon as I get the chance. If I can get away from the funeral tomorrow ...**_ Garren look down at the book in his hands and noticed a small dent his head had formed. He hurriedly stuffed the book back on its shelf and finished his chores for the night.


	5. Day 4

~Cast~

Garren-Giroro

Narella-Natsumi

Kedrick-Keroro

Tobias-Tamama

Mirielle-Mois

Donatello-Dororo

Greyson-Garuru

Patience-Pururu

Kaylin Elsegood-Koyuki

Kurt Schade-Kururu

Sinley Youngmay-Saburo

* * *

Narella spent the next morning in her room alone. She didn't eat breakfast or even have something to drink. It was Sunday, the day of Sinley's funeral and burial. She was dressed in all black for the day. Nothing decorative or shiny adorned her gown. No necklaces or earrings, not even a small pin in her hair as it cascaded down her back. She wore a long black mesh veil that draped past her shoulders.

Garren cleaned all of the spare rooms he had missed the day before. Organized the kitchen and even helped Kedrick and Tobias with the horses and carriage. There were moments when he couldn't think of anything else to do. The last few days had been mostly spent with Narella or fulfilling her orders, yet today she only gave one and that was to leave her in silent peace.

The sun moved at an ill pace over the sky. As if to keep Garren from ever reaching the end of it. He cursed time for it's slow passage. Mirielle briskly walked up to him and he welcomed the distraction from his boredom.

"Get ready by the door with her parasol. She's almost ready." She whispered before rushing back to Narella.

Garren easily followed the order and waited silently by the front door. Short moments passed before he could hear soft clicks down the halls. Narella's dark figure slipped into view. Garren bowed to her with care before holding out her black parasol to her. Narella stood before him without accepting the item.

"I think... it would be best, if you had the day off Garren. What good would it do for the cause of death to show for a man's funeral." Narella spoke with a cold tone. Garren froze under her empty glare. She gently took the parasol into her own hands. "I expect you back just before sundown."

Garren only nodded as she left with everyone but him. When he could hear the wheels of the carriage running over the road he released his breath. _**This is my chance to talk to him.**_ His posture relaxed as he walked to his room and changed into his usual clothes and long coat. He strapped on his selection of knives and made his way off the grounds and into town. Quickly walking down old alleys and paths he stalked before his new job, Garren felt comfortable. None of the weeping friends and family of those he struck from the world. Not being forced to follow orders for following an order. No strange guilt. He just was a guy in the alley.

It was quite a walk from the mansion but Garren eventually managed to turn a corner to find an old Inn. The walls were slightly cracked and the sign hung from two chains of uneven lengths, one slightly newer than the other. Weeds and wild flowers sprung up along the edge of the walls like the building had just landed over an open meadow. Garren opened the shabby door and scanned the lobby only to find a couple of guests.

"Garren!" A voice echoed through the hall as a young woman jumped out from behind a counter and wrapped her arms tightly around Garren's waist. "Thank goodness you came home!"

"Hello Patience. Is Greyson here?" Garren patted her head with a small guilty smile. He definitely hated upsetting her because he would _really _hear it from Greyson later on.

"Where have you been?" Patience easily ignored his question and quickly turned angry. She crossed her arms over her chest as her cheeks puffed out.

"I'm going to go explain that right now, but to Greyson." Garren smirked teasingly. "Now where?"

"Hmph, in the back with Donny." Patience gave up and divulged the information.

"Thanks." Garren briskly walked to the staff room. Upon entering he froze when a loud 'THUNK' erupted into his ear. He looked to see a small knife sticking out from the door frame. "Dammit Greyson!"

"You took your sweet time didn't you brother?" a gruff voice chuckled from the shadows.

"I didn't mean to take so long." Garren pulled the knife from the wood and took a seat at the table.

"So why did you?" Greyson leaned over the table and accepted his knife from his brother. His figure became more visible in the light. He was easily taller and thicker in muscle than Garren. His hair was like a charred brown color and neatly swept down just above his shoulders. His gold eyes flashed, showing no emotion. His jacket was a shade of eggplant with gold buttons.

"Where's Donatello?" Garren asked.

"I'm here." a slender figure stepped forward out of a dark corner. He was the same height as Garren but had a different look. He was calm and his muscles were hard to define despite his strength. He had long wispy silver hair tied loosely with a blue ribbon. His eyes were a pastel blue and showed a kind and forgiving, tolerant attitude. He wore a mask over his mouth to prevent any disease or irritants from entering his body. The only threatening piece of him was the katana sword sheathed in an oak saya, handcrafted weapon he created for himself. To unknowable others it appeared as a wooden staff.

"Now explain what happened? Did you finish the job?" Greyson was eager to hear the report. He straightened back in his chair.

"Yes, it was quick and easy. He didn't fight and even accepted it. He just asked that I make a compensation to his mistress. I went to see her and-" Garren began his story before Greyson's interruption.

"My God Garren! You know you don't make a visit to the family!" Greyson stabbed the table with his knife.

"I know." Garren swallowed the lump now growing in his throat. "I just- I couldn't-"

"It's alright Garren." Donatello spoke up, feeling Garren's tension and hoping to quell it. "Continue your story."

"She told me the only way I could make it up was to fill his place as her butler until she turns 21. That's where I've been." Garren sighed.

"So during this case you've been playing butler with the target's girlfriend?" Greyson was annoyed and spoke with a dulled tone.

"It started as that but things changed. I don't think she would be safe if I left." Garren ignored the mocking.

"What makes you say that?" Donatello stepped closer.

"Youngmay was an apprentice to a Kurt Schade, and he warned me that she would need protection. He seems to know what's going on but won't tell me. I believe she's in the middle of this whole thing. Killing Youngmay wasn't enough." Garren urged for his brother to take his new position seriously. "My job is to protect by doing what normal people can't. I will do my job and help her."

"Fine." Greyson sighed. "Look after her and see if anyone else there has any ties to the order like Youngmay."

"Donatello, did you finish your last job?" Garren turned to his quiet friend.

"After two weeks everything went cold. I could only find a pin. I couldn't pick up on their trail after that." Donatello pulled a pin from his pocket and held it out. It was a sun and moon together. Garren nearly ripped off Donatello's fingers as he grabbed it for a closer look.

"I know this pin." Garren stared at it with wide eyes. It was chipped and slightly worn down but still easily recognized.

"How?" Donatello asked. Greyson stood up, reacting to Garren's urgent take to the small item, and looked at it for himself.

"Narella has the same pendant on a satin cord. She and her brother each had one, a symbol of their sibling-hood. He was kidnapped two weeks ago with their mother." Garren sighed before stuffing the pin into his pocket. "I didn't need to know earlier but things have changed, why was Youngmay a target?"

Greyson opened a box under the table and removed a folder. "We received many reports that he was planning to take out the head of a company. We never learned why or which one but with so many reliable sources we couldn't ignore him. If innocent people were victimized we need to move on this."

"Her father was the owner of a big trade company and he died years ago. I don't know if it relates yet. Donatello can you look into that for me?" Garren explained further.

"Of course."Donatello nodded.

"Here, see what you can find about them as well." Garren handed him a small note with a list of names. "That's everyone who works for her. I don't really suspect them but we need to be sure. If you find anything I'll be at the Litwin Mansion just outside of town to the east, the gray one."

"Is there anyone else who knows her?" Greyson inquired.

"The only other person I know is Kaylin Elsegood. She works with the church and she's really, well nice. She is far from a threat." Garren admitted.

"Donatello, look into her as well." Greyson ignored Garren's opinion of the girl. He turned to Garren. "Keep looking after her but don't let anyone know about what's happening."

"Right." Garren nodded and was about to leave as his brother spoke once more.

"Garren, don't get too close." Greyson's eyes were narrow and stern. "You have to be able to walk away when this is all over."

"I know this already." Garren huffed insulted by the insinuation.

"You've never done an under cover job, and you seem to care more than usual about this one." Greyson explained.

"I care considering these people are possibly dead because we couldn't do anything sooner. We're not allowed to fail. When we fail people die." Garren turned away and stormed out of the building.

He took a different route back to the mansion. Over by the other end of town, where he could lookout over the graveyard. He could see the funeral easily. Narella and her friends were surrounded by other mourners from the town. Garren knew he wasn't welcome to protect her during the event, but at least she was safe until she returned later.

* * *

After another hour, Garren waited in the main hall. Narella walked through the front doors alone, Garren assumed the others had gone through the back to their rooms.

"Oh, Garren." Narella wiped her eyes with her free hand and tried to clear her throat. She looked weak and could collapse at any moment. The parasol in her hand quivered against her skirts. She seemed to shake more as Garren walked closer.

He pulled her hand from her face and placed his hand on the palm. "I can't tell you too much, but I promise I'm going to do everything I can to help."

He removed his hand to reveal the pin. Narella's face twisted with pain. She clasped the pin close to her heart and would've cried even more if she had any tears left. "Did anything strange happen before they were taken? Try to remember."

"No, nothing." Narella choked on her words. "Thank you Garren."

"I want you to know something about me, and it's gonna come out terrible. I would never hurt an innocent person. You're safe even with me around, but you should rethink what kind of gentleman Youngmay was. No matter what kind of connection you thought you had with him." Garren walked away, leaving Narella to stare at him in disbelief.


End file.
